


Igual Que Tú

by petty1puppy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: El amor se presenta de distintas maneras.Para Moon Bin. Como mil estrellas explotando en su vientre. Extenso, duro y fragil, pero con todo lo que tiene para ofrecer.Para Eun Woo. Como una sonrisa contagiosa que le permite seguir cantando. Grácil, sempiterno y adictivo, pero nunca suficiente.No se parecen en Nada.





	Igual Que Tú

Esta ahí. Lo siente en su pecho, una, dos, tres veces, es continuo, estático, paragdimatico, es todo y a la vez nada.

Está ahí y lo sabe hace mucho tiempo, fragil y fijo, voluble, efímero, superfluo, pero sobre todo, permanece eterno.

No puede evitarlo. Las sonrisas a media noche, los suaves suspiros, le quita el aliento, lo atormenta, tan hermoso, tan cálido, tan ahí como para besarlo. Eun Woo se siente como todo lo que necesita en su vida e incluso mucho más. Son las ganas de llevarlo a casa y presentarlo a mamá. Las manos apretadas y las rodillas nerviosas, pero nada importaría demasiado, mamá lo amaría, porque él causa ese efecto en las personas.

Pero no es nada más que una conspiración. Moon bin lo sabe, sabe que cada mañana lo verá perfecto, estoico, imparable, que estarán ahí el uno para el otro — porque Moon bin jamás le negaría nada —, Eun Woo sería lo primero que miraría al despertar por las mañanas, y el último a quien escucharía por la noches. Es constante y continuó, pero no es más que un mero juego que nunca gana, no es más que una monotonía para no pasar hambre y no congelarse por las noches.

Tira y afloja. Eun Woo sede un poco y para Moon bin significa la vida. Una mirada cómplice, un sonrisa ladeada, un guiño en medio de un concierto, miles de pestañas escurriendo por todos lados, cálido y silencioso entrando por sus costados, porque es Eun woo y tiene ese efecto en él.

El problema está en que Eun Woo no lo ama. Lo quiere, sí; le adora, tal vez; lo considera un hermano pequeño del cual se le consiente y aprovecha con el mismo empeño, definitivamente. Pero no hay amor en su mirada, lo sabe.

Lo han hablado tantas veces. A susurros, a gritos, entre llantos, sonrisas, y siempre el resultado es el mismo; un Moon Bin completamente enamorado y rechazado, y un Eun Woo sintiéndose culpable. Y qué Eun Woo se sienta culpable, hace que Moon bin se sienta culpable también. De insistir, de amarlo tanto y no poder dejarlo ir. Porque la cosa está en que Eun Woo no es gay, no le gustan los hombres, no le gusta Moon bin y probablemente jamás lo hará.

Hay atracción, ambos lo saben, y lo hacen. Coquetean en todas partes, están constantemente buscando la compañía del otro, ansiando una mirada, una sonrisa, un pequeño toque, pero nunca es más. Nunca es suficiente, porque nunca será nada. Y Moon bin se siente ahogado, ahogado en un millón de Eun Woo's que permanecen siempre a su lado, siempre, perpetuo, desde la noche hasta las mañanas. Y el problema es ese, no puede evitar enamorarse cada día, porque Eun Woo es una constante en su vida, una constante que no le deja vivir su luto en paz, que no le permite pensar en otra cosa, hacer otra cosa, no puede negarse, no le suelta, no puede.

Eun Woo le niega la salida de su vida con la misma ímpetu que le niega la entrada a su corazón, de la misma manera que lo mira frío y caliente cada vez que termina confesándose, con cada promesa, con cada te amo, cada sonrisa vacía que entrega. Todo pasa ante los ojos de Eun Woo, ante su mirada estoica pero justa, tan justo como solo Eun Woo puede serlo. Ante sus berrinches, sus celos, las caricias que le entrega en medio de la noche, que significan mil cosas para Moon Bin, y que Eun Woo nunca le niega, pero lo mira, y puede ver en esos ojos cariño, afiliación, pero también pena, pena por Moon bin, que está perdidamente enamorado del ser humano más hermoso, completa y profundamente. Pena por el patético Moon bin. De sus ojos cariñosos, de su risa tonta, de su amor incondicional. Siente pena porque le quiere pero no puede corresponderle de esa forma, no de esa forma.

De lo mismo, intenta entregar todo lo demás. Intenta que Moon bin se sienta menos triste, menos desesperado. Lo intenta en serio, pero sabe que lo unico que haría a Moon bin menos triste, más feliz, no puede cederlo. Y es una carga constante en la vida de ambos, en la vida de los seis, porque le quiere, y quiere ver esos ojos iluminándose cada mañana, quiere escucharlo constantemente. Su vocecita, sus ojos apretados, esa sonrisa tierna que le entrega, quiere todo eso. Pero no puede, no de la manera que Moon Bin espera, no de la manera que debería.

Se enoja y se queja, Moon Bin lo hace, se siente un capricho. Se llama a sí mismo constantemente así, y Eun Woo no puede rebatirlo tan bien como debería, pero no lo es, Moon Bin para Eun Woo significa mucho más, lo hace. Es su mejor amigo, es su hermano pequeño, es tantas cosas que no puede darle sentidos ni palabras. Moon Bin es el pedazo de sol que necesita en su vida, las ganas de mejorar, de seguir aquí y ahora. Moon Bin hace que las penas pasen más rápidos y los momentos sean eternos. Lo quiere, en serio lo quiere. No es un capricho.

No todo es sobre Eun Woo tratando de sentirse menos culpable, sobre Eun Woo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Moon bin. También se trata de Eun Woo siendo feliz a su lado, siendo un poco egoísta, porque Moon Bin le hace feliz y no puede evitar querer mantenerlo a su lado. Aunque a veces signifique verlo triste, aunque a veces signifique que todo esté raro entre ellos, aunque le niegue, y le quiera, ante todo, Moon Bin no es un capricho.

Pero pasa el tiempo, y las asperezas van quemando las esquinas, doblando los papeles, incendiando el fuego que poco a poco arde ante la llama con más fuerza y baila. Es duro y frágil, colgando de un hilo que cae. Porque nadie tiene madurez para vivir desamores,. Es un dolor en el pecho constante, y traqueteo a traqueteo, va llevándose lo mejor de ti. Esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones, incluso el sabor más dulce de pronto es amargo, incluso aún cuando lo intenta, el dolor no mengua, no cesa, no para.

Moon Bin lo siente, por él mismo, por Eun Woo, por Astro. Piensa que ninguno se merece esto, ninguno se merece esta constante guerra en la que se encuentran viviendo. Las cosas son raras para todos, el aire es tenso, y aunque nadie lo dice, temen a que todo termine.

Moon Bin lo teme también. Incluso en su dolor, Astro es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida (después de los ojos cálidos de Eun Woo) y no está preparado para dejarlo ir ( a ambos o a ninguno), pero a veces es mucho más difícil, mucho más insano, mucho más gritos y peleas de los que deberian, mucho más llanto, pero cada vez menos reconciliaciones.

 

Es la cuerdas floja, Eun Woo lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que lo ha besado y lo comprueba cuando lo hace de nuevo, una, dos, tres veces o más. Es cálido y silencioso, amargo y obscuro, sabe a luna filtrándose entre las ventanas, pedazos de azúcar en el suelo. Sabe a cristales en la madrugada, al peso de la vida y de la fama. Sabe a los mil no que ha susurrado en aquella misma cama. Sabe a metal, a miel, a una dulce voz susurrándole en el oído, al cantar de los ángeles, y al despertar del diablo, pero sobre todo, sabe a Moon Bin. Saben como a sus labios. 

 

Duele, quema, es insoportable y cosquillea. Sus manos tiritan, su garganta quema. No sigue, se detiene. Ahí va de nuevo, no puede dejarse ir, no fluye.

Está nervioso (no importa).

Cierra los ojos, tiene miedo. No los abre, no quiere hacerlo, tiene miedo de observarle, de mirar, del dolor, de la decepción, del odio. Se odia a sí mismo, se odia porque no puede. Lo dice; lo ha dicho tantas veces, pero es distinto aquí y ahora, porque aquí y ahora es eterno.

Pero no puede, no puede seguir, no puede dejar que siga, no es correcto, no se siente correcto. Es una mentira disfrazada. Son sus ganas de verlo sonreír de nuevo — tal cual lo está haciendo ahora— con esos ojos pequeños pero con demasiada luz en su mirada, con esa risa cosquillosa, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esas manos inquietas, dientes aperlados. Es todo él, y aún así no puede, sigue siendo una mentira.

Lo ama, lo hace, y quiere que Moon Bin lo sepa. Lo ama tanto como puede amarlo, tanto que le duele, tan lejos como puede llevarlo, como puede aceptarlo, como puede soportarlo, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama. Pero no de esta manera.

Abre los ojos (se atreve). El silencio le pica, las lagrimas intentando salir también lo hacen, pero no llora. Intenta ser valiente, intenta no seguir dañando.

Mira esos ojos acaramelados, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, la decepción en sus pupilas. Lo mira y lo ama. Es todo lo que debería necesitar en su vida y más, es su Moon Bin tierno y apretable, su pequeño bebé, su amor inocente, sus ganas de permanecer aquí y ahora. Es tantas cosas, tantas tantas cosas, pero no es eso. No es eso y lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, pero nunca ha querido reconocerlo realmente.

Pero hoy debe, debe dejar de hacerle daño, de dar una falsa ilusión, un falso Eun Woo para toda la sinceridad que entrega Moon Bin. Debe dejar este amor platónico, estas ganas de tenerlo y no quererlo realmente, estas ganas de consumirlo solo por el hecho que lo tiene. De quererlo porque cree que le pertenece. Quiere que sea suyo, pero Moon Bin nunca será de Eun Woo, porque Eun Woo nunca será de Moon Bin, porque Eun Woo ni siquiera es de él mismo, es mucho menos.

No lo merece, no se merece este momento, estás manos cálidas, esa sonrisa nerviosa, ojos amorosos, pestañas largas y delgadas, piel pálida contra luz de luna, besos en la mejilla, por los hombros. No se merece esas palabras que salen de su boca, sus toques, su perfil delineado, su olor a frutas, sus sweaters cálidos, sus ganas de mirar lo mejor de Eun Woo, aunque Eun Woo cree que lo mejor que tiene es Moon Bin. Labios rojos, risa cálida, luz, cielo, amor.

Eun Woo no le corresponde. Es imbécil, lo sabe, pero no puede cambiar cómo se siente, no puede cambiar lo que es, quién es, lo que siente ni que le gusta.

No lo merece, no merece a Moon Bin y aún así lo tiene. Pero no más. Lo rechaza, aquí y ahora, para siempre. Porque jamás podrá darle lo que desea, jamás podrá corresponderle, amarlo como él le ama, tratarlo como él le trata, quererlo como él le quiere, hablarle como él le habla, mirarlo como él le mira. De Moon Bin a Eun Woo, cálido, preciso, perfecto.

jamás podrá darlo.

Y Moon Bin lo merece todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Debl dejar de ver Binwoo moments a las dos de la mañana mientras tengo pena:( but i can't.
> 
> Y así paso esto.


End file.
